The invention generally relates to containers for combustible liquids and more specifically relates to a combination fluid safety storage tank adapted to hold two separate materials. The tank is constructed so that the explosion hazards inherent in the design of a storage tank for inflammable fluids are substantially eliminated allowing the storage tank to be used in an automobile, airplane, motor boat, or other moving vehicle or simply as a storage device.
The safety storage tank is normally used for the storing of volatile fuels such as gasoline or other inflammable materials such as paint.
The term paint as used in the application is intended to be a generic term and should be construed to have a broad meaning encompassing lacquers, primers, latex, enamels, sealers, stains, varnish, metallic based coatings and other similar materials.
In ordinary conditions in the storage of inflammable liquids, air usually enters the tank as the liquid is removed from the tank. Under such conditions the upper part of the partially filled tank contains a dangerous explosive mixture of the inflammable liquid vapor and air. If a spark occurs in the upper part of the tank through the electrical discharge of static electricity or from contact with other structures, fire and explosion will result.
The present invention eliminates this explosive hazard by unique construction of the tank in that the air is replaced in the space above the inflammable liquid by an inert gas such as carbon dioxide or nitrogen which is heavier than air and which will not form an explosive mixture with the inflammable liquid. The carbon dioxide is pressurized and a source of it is attached to the tank so that it automatically replaces the liquid as the liquid is discharged from the tank.